


heat

by occasionallynotsafe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasionallynotsafe/pseuds/occasionallynotsafe
Summary: Undyne shouldn’t have gone to Hotland.





	heat

She shouldn’t have gone to Hotland.

The thought sticks- like melted candies, like goo and muck. It goes again and again, scratching its mark into her brain, and Undyne’s got her teeth in her head, got her fingers curled into claws.

She doesn’t quite know where they came from- it’s somewhere between the entrance and the elevator, and Undyne had wandered, mostly. Had had thoughts in her head, and no place to be, and she had been thinking about _Alphys_ , again and again, and so she had gone to Hotland, because she’s stupid, and because that’s where she had, at the end of it, wanted to be.

(wanted to be with Alphys)

So she hadn’t seen the monsters coming- hadn’t seen it until there was hands on her arms, and a knife at her throat, and Undyne had tried to fight back, _she had_ , but-

But Hotland’s warm, and there’s some genuine intent behind their attacks, and before she knows it, she’s pinned to the ground and there’s a sharp-toothed thing peering down at her.

She doesn’t recognize the monster- it’s got plenty of eyes, and a mouth full of needles, and it’s got more arms than her, and a grip to bend metal. It looks down at her like she’s something to eat, and Undyne’s never quite felt this specific mix of emotions in herself before.

“What do you want?” she snarls, even as the monster touches two palms to her sides. It’s hot, heavy, and she refuses to squirm. “Whatever the fuck it is, I ain’t giving you sh-”

The thing snaps forward, quick as silver, and _chomps_ down on her shoulder, a ruthless display of saliva and dust-blood.

Undyne can’t quell the startled scream; her hands scramble up, digs into the things chest, and tries to push- but it’s not working, it’s not _moving_ , and Undyne claws at it, more fervent now.

The teeth unsnaps from her neck, and a palm curves against her neck, pushes her down- there’s blood and dust spreading across the floor, and Undyne gasps, wet and pained.

There’s a tearing sound- Undyne blinks, and there’s sweltering heat against her bare skin, and her outfit is torn down the middle, pushed aside like it didn’t mean _shit_. And Undyne’s pulse quickens, goes rabbit-quick, and her eyes are wide, plate-big, and she tries to push the thing away again, except-

Except her soul is faltering already. Except there’s dust and blood all over the ground, now, and Undyne’s _strong_ , can crush mountains and monsters alike, but this is-

Unfair.

“Fuck,” she stumbles, and the thing wraps hands around her legs, behind her knees, and _no_ , _no fuck that,_ **_no-_ **

It snaps her legs apart, brushes a thumb across her bare skin, satin-soft, and Undyne _snarls_.

“Let go!” she cries, even as it purrs down at her. “Let fucking _go_!”

She tries to kick out- to fight and claw and _do something_ , but the thing’s got its grip on her, and she can’t fucking _move_.

It moves closer- it’s body is warm, hot, and Undyne swallows against her parched throat, realises she doesn’t know _how long_ she’s been wandering around here.

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

“Let go,” she says, and it’s weaker than before. “Please, just- _let go_.”

The thing doesn’t even dignify her with a response- it simply curls closer, and there’s tentacles unfurling from its lower parts, red and long and glowy.

Undyne knows what’s going to happen. She _knows_ , and she wants to fight back, she wants to _reach out_ and crush this monster’s soul in her bare fucking hands, but she _can’t_.

She’s bleeding and parched, and she’s on her back, legs spread wide and her fucking _private parts_ open to the air and _this things_ eyes.

Her cheeks are warm and her eyes are stinging, and Undyne grits her teeth, and knows she’s not going to escape.

The thing trails an almost-claw along the inside of her leg, and it’s situating itself, getting comfortable. It’s genitalia is curling it’s many arms around her legs, is hovering in the air above her entrance, and Undyne closes her eyes, and hates.

It doesn’t spear into her.

Instead it flicks against her parted lips, touches along the flesh, and she shivers- her breath staggers in her chest, and it coos, soft and enticing, like it wants her to _dig_ this.

She snarls; slaps her palms down on the ground beside her, and curls them into fists.

It’s feelers touch, pushes her lips even farther apart- one sneaks inside, tentative and curious, and Undyne squeezes her eyes as it rolls into her. Another one follows; then another, and another, and she can _feel_ them, curling into her, wiggling and warm, and her breath is quick in her chest.

Two hands smoothes down along her sides, nails grazing her gills, and she _can’t_ stop the way her body jolts, the little shudder that shakes her. The thing above her purrs, and the feelers holding her lips apart let go, and _plunge_ into her.

And then all of them _spread_ , and Undyne throws back her head and chokes.

“ _A_ a-” she arches her back, as the feelers _wriggle_ and _stroke_ her walls, as its fingers press and scratch at her gills. Her breath hitches in her throat, short and snappy.

Her eyes sting.

The feelers collapse back together, and then spreads themselves apart again- Undyne claws at the ground, as it repeats the progress again and again, all the while touching her gills and stroking her walls, pleasure and pain twisting together.

A hand strokes along her buttcheeks, and two fingers spread them apart- another one fingers her hole, and she wants to cry.

The feelers are spreading her, and there’s gross, disgusting noises of slick against slick, of its feelers playing around in her wetness. Because she’s fucking wet, and there’s a yawning pit in her stomach, a shake and shudder in her bones.

A finger presses fully into her hole, and she squirms- it stretches and flexes inside of her, and all the while the fucking _feelers_ continue to push her wide open, and she can literally feel the air inside of her.

A tear breaches the dam, trickles down her cheek.

Another finger in her hole- they spread, and she feels paper-thin, like she’ll fade away into nothing, and she sobs, back arched and throat a wide stretch, and she’s rocking, uncoordinated and wild, and she just wants this to _stop_.

Suddenly the fingers leave her hole- two hands cup her buttcheeks, and she’s hoisted up, pulled close. The feelers slip out, and the thing is right in her face, eyes blinking and teeth close, and she doesn’t fucking think.

She snaps forward, teeth going for its face.

And then something _huge_ slams into her, and her attacks fall off into a scream.

It fills her up whole- it feels like she’s tearing apart at the seams, like she’s being ripped in two. And then the thing _moves_ , pushes deeper into her, and Undyne falls apart into wild sobbing, choking on screams and tears.

Fingers tangle into her gills, and the thing bounces her, pushing and pulling into her, and she can’t _think_ \- can’t do anything but try and take this, and it degrades into smears and pain.

She doesn’t quite exist for a while.

Undyne barely feels like she’s breathing, gasping for air like she’s being drowned, and it shudders against her; the thing inside of her _expands_ , and she literally blacks out, fades into nothing.

When she comes to, she’s lying on the ground. There’s blood pooling below her, both from her neck and from between her legs, and Undyne is crying, hard and fast, shaking so hard her teeth chatters.

She doesn’t dare move. She feels thin, thinner than paper, and she’s _scared_.

So she lies there, Hotland bubbling all around her, and lets the blood dry, lets her soul breathe, and knows that this is something she’ll push so far fucking down, it won’t be anything more than breaks in her ribs, and nightmares she can’t shake.

**Author's Note:**

> friend asked. i delivered, as best as i could


End file.
